The Princess,The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale
by camelliastar
Summary: Princess Maka Albarn has never been happy of her life. She wants to escape the palace life, and live a brand new one. And she meets the Rebellions of the kingdom. Can she hide her true identity to the rebels? Or it will be spilled out. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: camelliastar serving~~. I'm writing a new genre, finally. FAIRY TALE! Please enjoy. Sorry for not-so-promising grammar.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ATSUSHI OHKUBO DOES.**

**The Princess, The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale**

Maka Albarn is never happy with her life. Despite the truth of being a princess, she isn't happy about it. First reason, she is the youngest one. Her annoying older brother, with his God obsession, Black*Star, which is only 1 year older than her, is the legal apprentice of the kingdom. Second reason, in her kingdom, there is an old tradition of girls in the royal family cannot appear in public before her marriage in the age of 16. This makes her life more miserable. She is supposed to be in the palace for all her life.

Third, she is going to get married next year. She is 15. Her father already decides to match-make her with the prince of Death Kingdom, Death The Kidd. Spirit Albarn (Maka's father) already made a deal with the king of Death Kingdom, Shinigami. Fourth, her father is a total jerk. She often hears him flirting with other girls, not her mom, Kami Albarn from her room. Spirit also seems to be drunk every night, with a girl. Maka heard from her favorite maid, Marie Mjolnir, that her father often visits Blair, an employee at nearby club.

Fifth, she cannot see her mom again, Kami Albarn. She divorced him a month earlier. She caught Spirit right-handed that he was cheating with other girls. Kami had noticed it since a long while, but she kept it close and harden herself. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She divorced Spirit and continues her journey to travel the whole world. Maka has always loves her mother, as so as Black*Star. When she was still Spirit's wife, she told Maka and Black*Star about her journey around the world. She told them about pyramids, the awesomeness of Eiffel tower, how many windmills in Holland, and many more. Before she married Spirit, Kami was an adventurous woman. She used to be a traveler.

And now, Maka can't stand her father even more. She wants to have a life of adventure, just like her mother. Her father went to a business trip a few days ago, that what he said to Maka. But he actually goes to Chupa Cabra club to meet Blair. He haven't come back, plus, Black*Star is in a military training. She wants to escape the palace life. She wants to become a normal person, not carrying too much burden. She doesn't want to marry Kidd. Some maids said that he suffers serious OCD complexion. Of course Maka doesn't want to marry somekind of weirdo.

Maka carefully puts on the longest, thickest, darkest, and worst robe she has. She skillfully opens the tower's window and tosses a long rope. She wants to escape. She ditches her dress and swaps it with dull cloth. She also takes off her high heels and changes it with weary boots. She climbs to the window and holds the rope thightly.

She swiftly slides down with the help of the rope. She lands smoothly. _So far, so great._ She thought and she hides behind the bushes. Hoping the guards won't see her. But her winning smile only lasts for a few seconds. The alarm rings loudly. They notice her absence.

"Crap. They spot me." Maka curses (She's pretty bad for a princess) and she runs behind bushes. Not too lucky, a guard spots her. She sweatdrops. _Shit. Kiss goodbye to freedom._ Maka squats and covers her head. Suddenly something shades her. It's Marie.

"I'll search her here. You can go other way!" Marie commands the guard.

"But Ms. Head Maid. I can swear I saw something there!" He insists.

"Just follow my orders!" She shoos him away and squats.

"It's okay mistress." She says softly.

"Marie! Thank God! You saved me!" Maka hugs Marie.

"Shh don't speak loudly. You can go now." She comforts her.

"What will happen to you?" She asks her worriedly.

"I will be fine, mistress. Now, take this address, It's an acquaintance's of mine. Go!" Marie let go and commands her to move.

She nods and escapes. Eventough she was locked up, she reads many geography from the royal library. She reads the address:

"Patchwork Laboratories , Shibu Street, number 42. Professor Franken Stein." She keeps running. She doesn't care if she hit something or hurt herself. She continues running, and running, and running. She turns swiftly to the left, and she sees a dull street sign, it says: Shibu Street.

She jogs and counts the number, until she sees arrow buildings. Almost all stiched up. She walks towards it and knocks the door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Professor Stein." Maka pants. A boy opens the door.

"I'm sorry, but he is dead." The boy answers her.

"Oh, But can I come in?" Maka tiredly begs him.

"Sure, come in." He speaks in casual tone.

"Thank You…" Suddenly it's all pitch black. Maka loses consciousness. She lays down in the floor because of exhaustion.

A/N: Dumdumdumdum! Do you like the story? Sorry for making Spirit looks so bad. Can you guess the guy who opens the door? Ah! You must have guessed him! Okay I give you no spoiler, because I'm going to update the next chapter in short time. Sorry for the bad grammar and misspelling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: See? I update fast. BTW, I rate this T for swearing, nothing else. Enjoy, and sorry for the not promising grammar.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ATSUSHI OHKUBO DOES.**

The Princess, The Rebel, In The Upside Down Tale Chapter 2

"Uh… Where am I?" Maka rubs her sore eyes. She is in a white bed. Her robe is hang in behind the door. Near her, a raven haired girl stands. She wears white robe that covers her ninja attire. She looks sweet and understanding.

"You're awake! That's a good thing. Soul-kun finds you unconscious out there." She smiles softly.

"Thank you for taking care for me. I'm looking for a person called Professor Stein. His acquaintance send me here." Maka asks the girl.

"I'm sorry. But he is dead. I'm sure Soul-kun told you just now." She placed her hand in her chin. She looks sad.

"He died?" Maka looks confused. Also sad. She needs to inform Marie about this.

"Yes. The royal army seized him yesterday." The girl seems to hold back her tears.

"The royal army?" Maka looks even more confused.

"Oops. Where are my manners. I'm Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. And this is the main base of The Rebellions." Tsubaki wipes her hand with a cloth.

"Rebellions? You mean, this is an organization that rebels the king?" Maka almost shouts.

"Yes, precisely. And who are you? Why are you looking for Professor Stein?" Tsubaki asks her.

_Darn! If I tell my name, I'll certainly be killed._

"Maka. Just Maka." Maka speaks unconfidently.

"Okay, Maka! Why are you here?" Tsubaki asks Maka.

_Damn! Why is this happening to me? Think! Think Maka!_

"I'm here to join you!" Maka almost shutters. She is not good with lying.

"Oh! I need to inform Soul-kun!" Tsubaki doesn't seem to notice what's happening. She isn't that good at reading other people. She walks outside and comes back with a white-haired boy.

"I'm Soul Eater. I'm in charge of this organization. Basically, I'm the captain around here. So no shitting around and get to work!" Soul introduces himself in a, pretty bad manner and language.

"Aah… Hi, I'm Maka Al… No. Maka." She shutters. But she gets a strange feeling that she can trust him.

"Okay, tiny tits! Let's get going to work!" Soul dryly says and conducts the whole team to get to the bank.

"Wha…! Wait! Where are we going! It's three in the morning!" Maka gasps as Soul takes her hand and drags her out of the laboratories.

"Rob the bank! We're rebelling ya know! And we're doing it coolly!" Soul drags her out towards a motorcycle. Everyone there has at least one. And they wear no helmet!

"NONONONONO! Absolutely no! We're not going to get on to that thing, right?" Maka stammers.

"Hell yeah! It's cool, and fast too!" He starts the engine, Maka screams and clings to his waist. It's for dear life of a royal family member. Soul is a crazy driver. Maka swears, she saw the police attempted to stop him. Finally the crazy ride is over. She walks dizzily.

"Chilax, it's just a small ride. Come on!" He chuckles and grabs her hand. Maka eye's widen. A blond girl with short bangs is kicking an officer, and a taller blond girl is shoving a gun at another officer. Not long, Soul barges in to the money case. He commands Maka to take one bag. Maka does as he want. He took an amount of money and shows it to the CCTV.

"Hey, old fart! Look! We've got money! Catch us if you can!" He sticks his tongue out and runs away.

"Yo! Maka c'mon!" He grabs her hand and drags her outside.

"W-wait Soul! I think I left my money bag there!" Maka points to the direction of the money bag.

"Slowpoke! Grab the bag and let's get the hell outta' here!" Soul commands her to take the bag.

"Uh!" Maka takes the bag of money.

"Crap! We are screwed…" Soul tugs Maka's shirt.

5 royal officers stand in front of them. They closed the bank's door. All the rest of the rebellions already escaped. Maka is terrified.

"What do we do, Soul?" Maka tries to hold back tears. She learns royal karate or something like that at the palace.

"Just stay close to me." He moves Maka's head to his chest and blocks the officer from Maka with his hand. Maka closes her eyes and clutches Soul's arm tightly. She doesn't care about the way Soul holds her, but a loud slash makes her eyes re-open.

The officer is slashing his arm. Soul punches his face. Another officer tries to strike Maka. Soul protects her by accepting the blow. The result is his arm fully bleeding. Maka can't stand this. She needs to help Soul.

"Soul… Let go." She pushes Soul's arm away. She dodges the officer's blow. Soul smirks, and they support each backs. Soul trips the officer and punches him 10 times. One down. Maka karate chops another officer and knocks him unconscious.

Soul kicks an officer, another down. Maka punches other one. 3 are down. Soul punches another one. Maka does some karate moves and knocks the fourth one down. Soul and Maka in harmony kick the last officer. Then, Maka maka-chops five of them to make sure they are unconscious.

"My gang will be here in approximately 3 hours again. Not cool." Soul sighs. He is covered in blood.

"My God! Soul! You're bleeding!" Maka shouts and tears off a bit of her shirt.

"Nah it's fine. Cool guys aren't crybabies." Soul winced in pain. It's obvious it's painful.

"It's all because of me. You don't have to protect me like that. I know karate." Maka wipes gushing blood from his arm.

"Cool guys protect girls Maka. I'm sure those shitty officers learned a lesson." Soul scoffs in pride.

"Hey, Soul. You really hate all the royals huh?" Maka stares at the ground.

"Yeah pretty much, that I want to kick all their asses!" Soul smiles full of pride.

"Oh, I see." Maka smiled sadly.

"What are you going to say?" Soul asks her curiously.

"Okay. Trust me, you won't be happy to hear this." Maka looks away.

"No. I'll coolly accept what you say, after all you're our comrade." He smirked.

"Will you hate me if I'm a royalty?" Maka looks Soul at his eyes.

Soul's eyes widen.

"Wha…!" Soul stammers.

A/N: Dumdumdumdum! Yippie! Finally! Okay see ya till next chapter! Sorry if I mistyped or misspelled. Give reviews okay?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: camelliastar speaking, again. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this story… Well now, please enjoy the third chapter.

* * *

**Warning! Please Read This:**

**Age List:**

**Maka: 15**

**Soul: 15:**

**Black*Star: 16**

**Tsubaki: 16**

**Kidd: 15**

**Liz: 16**

**Patty: 15**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ATSUSHI OHKUBO DOES.**

* * *

**The Princess, The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale**

"Will you hate me if I'm a royalty?" Maka asks Soul.

"What…! You've gotta' be kidding me! You must be joking, right?" Soul asks in disbelieve.

"No, I'm serious, Soul. I'm Princess Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn and Kami Albarn. I'm here on an escape." Maka looks down to the ground.

"You're a royalty? How come I've never seen you before?" Soul almost shouts.

"I know you won't be happy. I've been locked up in the castle whole my life. If you want to kill me, it will be good. I don't want to be locked up in the castle again. I can't stand my father and his rules. Thus, I also don't want to marry Death Kingdom's prince. I've got no reason to live." Maka offers a weak smile.

"So, hurry up. Take your knife, kill me. I'm honored." Maka smiles wider. But her eyes are flooding tear.

"I…" Soul raise up his knife. Maka smiles.

_This is it. This is the end. I'm gonna' die._

"I can't." Soul stabs his knife to the ground.

"Why… not….?" Maka breaks down.

"You're smile. I can't stand it. And I'm on an escape, just like you." Soul release his knife.

"Wh…What…? Smile? Escape? Why? Why won't you kill me?" Maka asks Soul, eyes watery.

"First, I'm pretty attracted to you, so I let you join the rebellions. At one glance, I already know something different about you. You're a splitting image of you're mother. How come I don't notice." Soul explains. He runs a hand on his hair.

"Second, I'm also escaping from my family. I hate being compared to my brother." Soul looks bitter of that memory.

"Oh, I see…" Maka feels a little guilty for making him feel bad.

"Here." Maka opens her arms.

"I'll make it up to you for making you sad." Maka smiles cheerfully.

"No…Cool guys don't feel sad… WHOA!" Soul awkwardly moves back. Maka is hugging him really, really tight. Almost making his ribcage breaks.

Suddenly, the bank door opens.

"Crap! They found us!" Soul pushes Maka and stands in front of her.

"Hey Eater! What's up with that face?" A guy called Kilik barged in.

"Don't worry it's just us!" Another guy called Harvard gestures them to move.

"Thanks." Soul high-fives Kilik and Harvard.

"Thank God…" Maka faints . She isn't really used in fighting. Her body is sore, and she is really-really tired. Plus, her right arm is fully injured.

~Patchwork Laboratories~

"Uh… Where am I…" Maka opens her eyes. She sees Tsubaki and a pair of blonde girls sitting next to her.

"Ah, Maka-chan! You're awake!" Tsubaki turns around and checks her forehead.

"Thank you." Maka smiles weakly.

"Hey, tell us." A taller blond girl speaks up.

"Huh?" Maka answers.

"The leader over there tell us that you are actually…." The taller blonde continues.

"A PRINCESS!" The shorter blonde shouts at Maka.

"So Soul did tell you guys. So, are you going to kill me?" Maka wimps.

"Of course not!' They exclaim in harmony.

"You're one of us now!" Tsubaki smiles sweetly.

"Is that so? Thank you! No one has ever says such nice things to me." Maka answers weakly.

"Heh~~ Aren't you a princess, nee?" The shorter blond asks.

"No. Being a princess wasn't that nice." Maka looks away.

"I'm escaping. That's why I came here at the first place." Maka continues.

"Oh, so that's why you come to us." The taller blond comments.

"Plus, I'm going to marry in 12 months. I spend my youth for nothing. So not fun." Maka mumbles.

"Marrying! In such a young age! I won't forgive the man who propose you!" The taller blond snaps.

"Yeah. I'm marrying someone called Death The Kidd from Death Kingdom." Maka growled.

"Death The Kidd, you say? Patty, I'm sure you said something about this guy." Tsubaki places her hand on her chin.

"AH YES! KIDDO-KUN! AND HIS SYMMETRY ISSUES!" Patty, the shorter blond exclaims.

"Ah, Kidd. He's a nice person." The taller blond thoughts.

"You know him?" Maka asks in disbelieve.

"Yes we do! Right Liz nee-chan?" Patty skips happily.

"Yes. We once worked for Death Kingdom as Kidd's personal bodyguards, since I know how to handle guns, and Patty knows martial arts. Kidd is a real nice person. But sometimes he can be odd. He has serious OCD problems, and I tell you the truth, it's friggin annoying." Liz explains.

"Uh-huh. Kiddo-kun's bangs are really cute… And he is a smarty-ass. He is going to rule the kingdom sooner or later." Patty smiles cheerfully.

"Then why do you guys quit? Aren't being bodyguards great? Your daily needs are paid!" Maka asks them curiously.

"We faithfully worked for him, until we knew, Death Kingdom is in close relation with this kingdom." Liz continues bitterly.

"Then…?" Maka asks again.

"We hate that old geezer Spirit Albarn!" Patty snaps.

"My father? Did he do something to you?" Maka stands angrily.

"No, not excactly. That womanfucker. He raped our mom long time ago, when we were still in kindergarten. He was scared that his true habit was found out, so he killed her immediately. That's why we hate him so much." Liz clenches her fist.

"So, we joined this group! We already forget about that old fart. Now we have good friends! Right, sissy?' Patty declares happily, trying to clear the atmosphere.

"Right." Liz loosens her fist.

"What about you, Tsubaki. You don't seem to be a rebellion type?" Maka innocently asks Tsubaki. She's right. Tsubaki doesn't have the looks of a rebel.

"Yeah! You never told us why?" Liz curiously asks.

"Yay! Tsubaki is going to storytell!" Patty skips happily.

"It's not like I'm really rebelling. I'm taking vengeance." Tsubaki stares at the ground.

"?" The trio's reaction.

"When I was just 5, the kingdom army accidently killed my brother Masamune. They aimed for another person, but mistook my brother as him. Of course we can't forgive them. They apologized to us, but an apology couldn't bring back my brother. My father confronted him, and aimed a blade at him. The officer immediately stabbed him. My father was dead." Tsubaki stares sadly at the ground.

"Then, my mother was taken to the prison. I was hiding, so they didn't find me. I went to the orphanage, but sooner, I escaped. I couldn't stand the life in there. Then, Professor Stein found me, he raised me here, in Patchwork Laboratories. Since then, I became a rebellion." Tsubaki pauses.

"I can't believe it! They are crueler than I thought!" Maka covers her mouth using her hands.

"But I believe, there are still good people in there." Tsubaki tries to hold back tears.

"What do you mean! From your story, you seemed to hate them so much!" Liz confronts.

"But this one was different. I met him when I was 9. At that time, the royal army were exterminating all the rebellions in the kingdom. Professor Stein hid me in the houseware. I was all alone. I'm crying so desperately."

~Flash Back~

"Hey, are you alright?" a blue-haired boy appeared in front of Tsubaki. He wore army clothes and a royal emblem. Tsubaki noticed his uniform, but she didn't seemed to catch the royal emblem.

"I'm fine." Tsubaki rubbed her eyes.

"May I sit here?" The boy pointed to her right.

"Yes." Tsubaki gave permission to the boy.

"Man, they always fight. They don't even think about my godliness." The boy sighed.

"Godliness? What do you mean?" Tsubaki chuckled, her tears were stopping.

"Yeah! Someday I'll overcome all the Gods here and make earth a better place! Watch me, and I'll become the mightiest star in the whole universe! Muahahahah!" The boy laughed proudly.

'You're so strange. But I think your plan is a good thing." Tsubaki clapped.

"Really? Do you thing so? Make sure you watch me become the brightest star on earth! Promise?" The boy lend his pinkie.

"Promise." Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"Black*Star! Black*Star! Come back! We're retreating." A zombie-like man called.

"Oh no. It's Sid-nii. Hide!" The boy ordered Tsubaki to get behind a wodden box.

"Coming!" The boy jogged towards the entrance and waved at Tsubaki.

~End of Flashback~

"He is a really nice guy. I don't remember him telling me his name, but I assume his name is Black*Star. He is pretty odd in his obsession of being God, but I do think I can keep his promise." Tsubaki played with her fingers. She is blushing.

"Wait… Don't tell me. You like my brother!" Maka shouts.

"Eh…? You're brother?" They all asks her in disbelieve.

A/N: Sorry if you don't like the age setting. Hihihi, forgive me. See ya till next chapter! Sorry for the bad grammar. And also sorry if I mistyped or misspelled. Please review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: camelliastar serving. Dear reviewers-san thank you for reviewing! I tottaly appreciate your words. Enjoy the fourth chapter, and I'm sorry I've got an uploading error while updating the third chapter.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ATSUSHI OHKUBO DOES.**

* * *

**The Princess, The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale Chapter 4**

"Eh… You're brother!" They ask in harmony.

"Yes. Black*Star is going to inherit the kingdom in a short time." Maka answers.

"Hey Tsubaki, nice hittin' good one you got there." Liz nudge Tsubaki's upper arm.

"I'm not sure if he remembers me. It has been a long while." Tsubaki blushed.

"But he is so annoying." Maka comments.

"No, I thing his kinda cute…" Tsubaki blushes deeper.

"Yay! Tsubaki is lovestruck!" Patty skips happily.

"Is Maka here?" Soul suddenly barges in, together with a few boys behind him.

"Yes… I'm here. What's wrong, Soul?" Maka almost jumps from her bed.

"Bad news. Hiro heard from the villagers, that your father is searching for you. They had been searching down town. Not long, they will search here." Soul explains.

"My father is moving? Is Black*Star back?" Maka asks concerned.

"I heard so. And Black*Star is also searching for you." Soul continues.

"This means double trouble." Liz massages her forehead.

"Everyone. We need to stay focus and don't let you're guard down!" Soul reminds everyone.

"Yes, captain" They all respond to Soul's command.

That night, the rebellions sleep in uneasy feelings. Not to mention, one of their comrade is in danger of taken away. Thus, their base is also in danger. Maka stares at the ceilings. It almost 2 in the morning. She can't sleep. Her thoughts are wandering away.

_Is running away a good thing? Why do I feel confused now?_

_Do they miss me? The palace is frantic right now._

_Black*Star must be really worried._

_No…No… I don't want to comeback there, I want to stay here with my friends!_

_I hate my father! I hate all those stupid rules!_

_I like staying here, with my good friends._

_But… If I'm here, it makes them in danger. _

_I'm putting them in danger. It's all my fault they are in danger._

_If I stayed at castle and obey my father's rules, I won't be causing them trouble._

_But, I never regret meeting them. They are all nice behind their rough exteriors._

_Especially Soul, I want to know him better._

Maka walks out from her room. She wants to seek for fresh air, to clear her thoughts. She once read in psychological books about clearing minds, or something like that. She walks outside and sits in front of the door. She admires the stars. The stars are bright from uptown. She had never seen such beautiful night sky in her castle. She doesn't notice that she has a company.

"Hey." Soul greets.

"Hey. Pulling all nighter?" Maka teases Soul.

"Nah, just can't sleep." Soul sits next to her.

"Are you insomniac?" Maka curiously asks.

"Wait? What? Insom… What? You're such a bookworm to remember those things." Soul laughs.

"MAKA-CHOP!" The book smashes Soul's cranium. For a while he is unconscious.

"Ugh? For what! That hurts!" Soul rubs his sore head.

"Insomniac is a condition where people can't sleep. You're such a rebel. Have you ever read books?" Maka insults him.

"Cool guys don't read dorky books. Anyway that description suits you too." Soul dryly answers.

"!" Maka raises a brand-new thick encyclopedia.

"Geez… Where did you get those books?" Soul comments.

Maka remains silent. She is admiring the stars. Soul glances at her. He is blushing constantly. Maka's faraway gaze is really adorable, and kinda cute. The way her emerald eyes sparkling, like seeing the future.

"Hey. You see that star?" Maka points at a really shiny star.

"Yeah." Soul, still enchanted from Maka's eyes replies.

"It's going to explode in no time." Maka comments dryly.

"Wow, you're pretty mean." Soul ruffles her hair.

"No! It's a matter of fact! The star will get really big, until it'll explode and become a dead star!" Maka insists.

"You're really cute when you're mad." Soul twirls one of her pigtails.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Hell yeah! The cranium is slashed again.

"Ouch! That's friggin hurts! Where do you keep those books anyway?" Soul rubs his sore head.

"Not you're business. I'm asking you. Am I being a burden to everyone here? Because of me, you guys are in trouble. If they found me here, they will make you're base shatter to pieces!" Maka asks Soul worriedly.

"We've always been in trouble. That's the risk of being a rebel." Soul smirks.

"But…" Maka shutters.

"Don't worry. If that really happens, we will make sure you don't get caught." Soul placed a hand on Maka's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"…" Maka cannot find any words to say. Soul is back to star gazing. His eyes looks peaceful and calm. He is humming dark, creepy tones, but somehow it lulls her to sleep. And, there's a brief moment of silent.

"Hey look! Maka! Shooting star!" Soul points at a shooting star.

Soul feels weight on his shoulder. Maka is already asleep. Soul soften his eyes.

"Good night, Maka." He gently placed her on his back and carries her back to her room.

A/N" Dumdumdumdum! Yaay! Chapter 4! Finally finished! I'm so excited that even maka-chops will NOT wipe away my smile!I'm ranked one in my class! Yippie! (Really-really pointless, reader san. Skip if you like.)Anyway, forgive my bad grammar and many typo errors. Please give reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: camelliastar is really late - -" So sorry for the inconvenient and late updates. Not sure if anyone is reading, but I do enjoy posting my random thoughts. Too bad camping sites don't have any internet connections T-T I went camping! And guess what, it can be a good inspiration. Well then, enough for my nonsense chit-chats, let's go to the point. Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Too tired.**

**The Princess, The Rebel, And Upside Down Tale Chapter 5**

It's 5 in the morning, and the rebels are ready to take a move. Soul had an interesting idea a few minutes ago, and he decided to coolly do it right away. Deathschyte (A/N: apparently, I think this can be a good name for a kingdom) Kingdom, is surrounded by woods. And the major trees are pine. Soul thinks, maybe throwing pines can be a good prank.

"Hey! I've got a new badass plan!" Soul energetically kicks the door wide open.

"Huh?" In harmony, chatters start to raise.

Maka blinks. She kinda' remembers what happened last night, but she immediately forget it and tilts her head to Soul.

"You know pines, right?" Soul smirks playfully.

"Uh-huh." All of the rebels nod their heads.

"Let's invade the palace…" He smiles triumphantly.

"W-wait! That's too risky…!" Maka raises her hand.

"Uh-huh. We are targeted. If we show our faces there, we're…" Tsubaki can't finish her sentence.

"DOOMED!" Patty adds, and opens her arms widely.

"We won't get noticed…" Soul replies.

"How?" Harvar asks.

"According to my calculation, if we throw pines around lunch time or dinner time, it should be safe. The guards are swapping shifts." Ox pops out and looks his notebook.

"See? We just need a couple of robes to cover ourselves and get there." Soul smirks.

"You made it sounds easy, Soul. But it isn't as simple as you think." Maka stands up and continues.

"I know the map of the palace. And I remember it. You need to get to the places I'm going to mark. Those are save places." Maka gleefully smiles.

"See, It's easy don't cha think? We aren't scared right? Even to the head of the navy, Black*Star. I heard he's here." Soul adds.

"He's here?" Maka and Tsubaki exclaims in harmony.

"Reunion of the lovers…" Liz nudges Tsubaki's elbow.

"Stop it…" Tsubaki blushes furiously and looks at Maka. She's awfully happy. Her brother had been away for almost a year. Of course she is happy to see him.

"Hehehe… Ready to launch the plan?" Soul shouts.

"YEAAH!" They all throw a fist to the air. They all grab long robes. Since it's winter, it shouldn't be a problem to wear robes to cover up your faces. Maka trails behind Soul.

"So, Mr. Cool Guy. What are we gonna' do next?" Maka playfully moves to his side.

"Get there, grab some pines, and throw it, tiny tits." Soul teases her.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Yep, here we go again, cranium.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Soul rubs his sore head and follows Maka, who's in front of him now.

"For calling me tiny tits? Well, There are three safe points from this castle. Guards usually overlook these places." Maka explains seriously, as she points on her hand-made map.

"They often guard near my father's room, my room, and the gold case. Only those places. But I think, if we throw from above, they won't notice. But I'm afraid they're tightening their guatd, thanks to my absence and your rebel acts." Maka rubs her palms together and blow them.

"Oh, okay." Soul is not actually paying attention to Maka's explanations. He's actually concerned about Maka's trembling body. Since it's finally the second week of winter, it's finally getting cold (A/N: I've never experienced winter/snow before. So, please spare me). Soul musters his courage and takes Maka's hand.

"Hey? What are you doing?" Maka blushes a bit.

"It's winter you know?" Soul loosens his grip, attempt to get away, but Maka grips it tighter.

"Don't take your bike. Walking will be better. Don't attract much attention." Maka whispers.

"Got it." Soul nods, and made a few hand gestures to the gang behind him. Telling them to walk and split to a few groups.

"The leader has a soft spot for Maka isn't he?" Liz shrugs her shoulder at Tsubaki.

"Yeah, I do think so." Tsubaki glances at Soul and Maka, holding hands.

~Palace~

"Okay, team Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Hiro, Harvar and Kim is ready. Team Liz, Patty, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, and Ox is also ready." Soul reminds himself. He commands Maka, Jacqueline, and a few other people to take their positions.

"1…2…3… Launch!" Soul speaks through his walkie talkie.

Pines start to fly around the castle. Many get inside the rooms, and Maka is right, no guards notice them. Soul takes a quick glance at Maka. She's laughing happily, throwing her pines to her Father's room. Soul chuckles, for a princess, Maka isn't really bad. Soul decides to throw that way too, but… unfortunately, Spirit has just get out from his bath. Apparently, the 'business trip' isn't that long. And… a pine hits his head.

"Uh-oh…" Soul nudges Maka's elbow. They're doomed, and it's because of him.

**A/N: Yeah… Finally… My back can't take it anymore, damnit. Hallelujah I'm home. This chick needs some rest! Well, see ya… Sorry for the bad grammar and typos. Please review, and review. And, please review my other stories. Your words mean so much to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kidd will be proud of me 8 reviews! Perfectly symmetrical! My most reviewed story. Yay…! Okay then, I'm perfectly fine. Heaven yeah! Please enjoy~~**

**The Princess, The Rebel, And Upside Down Tale Chapter 6**

"Oh shit…" Soul swears.

"What is it?" Maka asks Soul.

"I hit that old fart's head." Soul, highly embarrassed, rubs his neck.

"What! The alarm will ring anytime!" Maka almost shouts.

KILL KONG KANG KONG…

"That is it! Quick! Make a run!" Maka pushes Soul's back.

~Meanwhile, on the same time~

Tsubaki's POV

"What is it?" I shutter. I think it's a bad thing.

Suddenly, guards start to crowd us. I let out a smoke bomb. I throw it away, and run away.

" Come on guys! Move!" I command my team. They manage to escape to the woods. Unluckily, a boy, a little shorter than me, blocks my way.

"Don't tell me…" I stammer. My mind starts to flash back my thoughts to my past.

A blue haired boy, with navy uniform, barrette, and a few medals appears in front of me. I don't expect this kind of reunion. In a middle of a pinch?

Normal POV

The two old friends face each other. Black*Star holds a ninja blade, meanwhile, Tsubaki holds a kusari-gama. They both seem to remember each other.

"Hiya, worshipper. Long time no see. You still keep your promise, don't cha'?" Black*Star snobbishly scoffs.

"You still remember me, Sergeant Black*Star?" Tsubaki politely asks.

"Not only sergeant, but also a God." Black*Star scoffs.

"But I think you haven't been the brightest star, right?" Tsubaki chuckles.

"Cih, almost. By the way Tsubaki, I need to kill you here." Black*Star threatens.

"Really, I pity you. I think you can't right now. Other teams might need my help." Tsubaki replies casually.

"Wait, why do you know my name?" Tsubaki pauses.

"I have ways. Look. I don't wanna kill you. I'm frigginly pissed by my father. He's getting in my way to become a star." Black*Star frowns.

"So, what are we going to do? You still need to obey their rules, right?" Tsubaki asks seriously.

"We make this quick. Here, give me your foot." Black*Star raises his ninja blade.

Tsubaki knows his plan. He plans to cut a little bit of Tsubaki's flesh and splat the blood. To pretend that he has killed a rebel. He skillfully cuts a bit of Tsubaki's knee skin and splats the blood.

"Hurry, your God commands you!" Black*Star shoos Tsubaki away.

"Thank you, Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouts as she runs. She doesn't expect a reunion will be this way. Tsubaki finally reaches the woods.

~Soul and Maka's situation~

"Run!" Soul drags Maka and runs to the woods. Many guards are behind them. Spirit is also heading with his schyte. Soul and Maka run and run.

"Ugh, Soul. Don't bruise my wirst." Maka complains.

"Are you tired?" Soul concernly asks.

"And the guards are over there!" Maka points backwards.

Maka sees his father's face. Maka is really angry. Spirit is on the first line. They are around 300 meters away, but Maka can see well. She's not really looking at the road, so she trips.

"Ouch! Stupid rock!" Maka mocks.

"Hey, your leg. I think it's spread." Soul asks Maka.

'I can't continue anymore. You go ahead. You deserve freedom." Maka winces.

"No, you also deserve freedom." Soul tosses Maka on his back and runs faster and faster.

"Soul?... Soul! Faster! They are catching up!" Maka shouts from behind his back.

"You think it's easy with you on my back!" Soul complains and runs faster.

"Ugh, quit it. I can see the woods! And there is Tsubaki!" Maka points at Tsubaki's direction. Tsubaki is also heading to the woods.

"I can't keep it anymore…" Soul screams.

"Be patient. We almost reach the laboratories." Maka rubs his shoulder comfortingly.

"Maka-chan!" Tsubaki shouts and lends out another smoke bomb.

"Smoke bomb mode!" She throws the bomb, and smokes unraveled them.

Spirit's POV

I lost track of the two rebellers! But I can swear, that I see my daughter! And a boy is carrying her on his back! So they got Maka! And that boy it's an Evans! His white hair, his eyes. And he looks just like Wes! The king of Musica Kingdom, also our rival in wealth. What is he doing here? Could be the missing son of Evans, is one of he rebels?

**A/N: Kyaa! Black*Star and Tsubaki's reunion :D I really can't think what to do. Thank you so much for reading my story and review! Please review and review and review! Sorry for typos and bad grammar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm gonna finish it. I'm gonna finish it. I'm gonna finish it. Cross your fingers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

**The Princess, The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale Chapter 7**

"Tsubaki!" Maka waves at Tsubaki, who is walking hardly, because of her bleeding knee.

"Maka-chan! I'm glad you are save. Soul-kun, I'll help." Tsubaki helps Maka down and Soul falls spinelessly on the ground.

"Man, you're heavier than I thought." Soul pants.

"Want me to carry you?" Maka offers him.

"Nah, keep my cool." Soul rejects her offer.

"Well, everybody, we need to get back to the headquarters. I'm sure Liz-chan and the others are there." Tsubaki asks them to come along to the laboratories.

"Uh, sure!" They both exclaims.

Without their notice, Yumi Azusa, a royal advisor from the palace tracks their moves. Azusa has a special abilities to track people.

"Found it." She founds Patchwork Laboratories. She hurriedly reports to Spirit, and Spirit quickly makes a battle plan.

~Back there at the Patchwork Laboratories~

"Now, keep calm, Tsubaki." Kim, another medic in the rebellions base heals Tsubaki's bleeding knee. She assumes that the wound is pretty deep, so she is forced to use her magic.

"All done!" Kim exclaims happily, as she adds a few final touches. The witch girl excuse herself outside to drink.

"Are you okay, Tsubaki?" Maka worriedly asks her.

"I'm fine. Maka-chan, I met Black*Star!" Tsubaki happily exclaims.

"Is he in a good shape?" Maka excitedly asks her.

"Yes, he even saved me. He's the one who helps me get out of there." Tsubaki smiles sweetly, faint pink is visible on her cheeks. Then, Maka helps Tsubaki to get to the dining room.

"Everyone, we need to stay focus. This base will be attacked anytime , sooner or later." Soul announces when they are having dinner.

"Uh… I don't know how to deal with that…" Crona shutters.

"Don't be such a whinny freak!" Ragnarok appears and smacks his/her head.

"Well, that's enough for today, everyone take some rest and be sure not to be off guard, you got that?" Soul announces.

"Aye sir!" They all exclaim.

"Let's stay cool. I'll shut off the lights!" Soul jogs lightly as all of them get to their rooms.

"Hey Soul." Maka taps his shoulder.

"What?" Soul turns around.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I think they'll attack us tonight." Maka informs him, as she tugs his jacket.

"Really?" Soul looks away. He's scared that his comrades aren't ready.

"There is a royal advisor called Azusa. She is highly skilled in tracking people. I'll try to contact Marie-san to make sure." Maka puts her hand on her chin.

"Even they're here, I'll protect you." Soul gives his thumbs up and smirks.

"No, you don't need to. I'll go with them." Maka hestitates.

"What ever, but I'm still going to. You wanna guard, to see if something goes wrong?" Soul asks her. Soul has dark circles under his eyes, that's for sure, because he's often doing night guard.

"Sure, tell me more about you…" Maka sits down, as they both chat happily.

_I wish I can see her happy face like this everyday. I wish I can chat casually with her everyday. I wish time can stop. _Soul thoughts to himself.

"Do you hear something?" Maka turns to Soul.

"Uh-huh, I hear, something like army?" Soul jumps.

"Go Maka! Tell the others!" Soul instructs Maka.

"UH!" She replies as they ran to rooms.

"WAKE UP GUYS! ROYAL GUARDS!" Maka shouts to the girl's alley.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! NO F*CKING AROUND THERE ARE GUARDS!" Soul shouts through the boys' alley.

Chatters start to rise. Maka and Soul both takes some weapon from their secret room. Stein made this room if something like this happens. They both take schytes. Maka takes grey schyte, and Soul takes black schyte (imagine Soul and Maka in schyte form). Jackie takes lantern, Kim takes her wand, Tsubaki takes her kusari-gama/chain schyte, Liz and Patty take their guns, Harvar and Ox take lighting spear, Kilik takes pots, Crona takes a black sword. They all rush to grab weapons. And the guards come flooding in.

"Maka, stay close to me. They're aiming at you." Soul moves Maka near him.

"I can take care of myself, Mr Cool Guy." Maka blushes a bit, but then they support each backs.

"Let's rock everyone!" Soul shouts.

Clangs and Pangs sounds start to be audible. They are fighting each other. So far, Maka has take down like 3 guards, but there are many more, and they are highly skilled. It has been almost 2 hours, but they haven't take down much. Those guards are highly skilled. As expected of a royal guard.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Kyahahaha! Die baldy!" Patty shoots histerically with her gun.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

And so Liz, but at least she has better posture.

Tsubaki looks around, she doesn't see Black*Star. Black*Star is not in this operation. So she is quite relieved, she is right, Black*Star is a good guy.

Maka spins her schyte and cuts guards. Soul expertly moves his schyte as he take down many and many guards. Tsubaki now is tossing her kusari-gama around. Jackie burns some of the guards. Kim is spelling some words. Ox and Harvar are supporting each backs. Crona swings her/his sword wobbily. But suddenly, Spirit comes.

Maka is getting a little too far from Soul. Soul is searching for her in crowds. He's not focused, the guard manages to hurt his shoulder.

"Oh! Shit!" Soul cursed

"Soul!" Maka screams.

"Nice opening!" Spirit grabs Maka by her waist and takes her away.

"Souuullll!" Maka reaches for his hand hand.

"Maka!" Soul attemps to grab her hand, but it misses, in a very dramatic way.

"I'll spare you little rebels, now I'm just going to take my poor little angel home. Next time I'll eliminate you all! Let's head back!" Spirit commands his guards.

Then the battle ends. The rebels stood there in despair, especially Soul. They cannot save Maka.

"Dammit…" Soul curses, as a tear drops from his eye.

**A/N: Dramatic way to end a chapter. Yahoo! Sorry for bad grammars and spelling. Forgive me of my typos. Review!**

**Hey guys! I have a deviantart account! Search for an artist called TsubaKiyo or click this link: **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo, camelliastar is here~ Chapter 8 is up, and I update fast, see that? See that…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

**The Princess, The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale 8**

"Maka-chan…" Tsubaki sobs.

"Patty, we lost a friend…" Liz hugs Patty and sobs on her shoulder.

"Uh…" Patty tries to hold her tears.

"Jackie… We are not good enough." Kim hugs Jackie.

"There… there…" Jackie hiccups.

"This isn't happening…" Ox, Harvar and Kilik huddle.

"I don't know how to deal without Maka?" Crona cries furiously.

"Dammit, I swore to protect her, but I just can't!" Soul sucks back his tears a knocks his fist on the floor.

"Can't we do something about it? We have to take her back!" Liz wipes away her tears.

"Uh, I agree with Liz-chan!" Tsubaki raises her hand.

"Me too!" Patty exclaims.

"Let us in!" The rest of the rebels pops in.

"Yeah! Let's take her back!" They all exclaim.

"Huh? You all agree? Then, let's execute this plan!" Soul rubs his nose and raises his hand to the air.

"Yeah!" They all throw a fist to the air.

~Meanwhile in the castle~

"Maka darling! I'm so glad you're back! Those dirty rebels didn't hurt you with their dirty hands, right?" Spirit hugs Maka tightly.

"Ugh! Papa! Move!" Maka shoves him away.

"Maka, papa loves you, and please don't leave me, okay? Don't leave me…" Spirit pats her head.

"No you don't! Why did you leave mama! Why did you went out with Blair! Why did you TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE REBELS AND FROM SOUL!" Maka mocks him with her eyes getting watery.

"Rebels? You like them? This palace is a better place than that shabby laboratories! Who is Soul by the way!" Spirit questions her.

"An albino boy who is putting his live in the line to protect me! The one with black schyte! Eat that pervy papa!" Maka stomps his foot.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU PAPA! I HATE YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" Maka loses her temper as she begins to cry hysterically and drops to her knees.

"Soul? Soul the boy with white hair! Don't tell me you become friends with a Musica prince! An Evans!" Spirit yells and mocks Maka.

"What's wrong if he is Musican? I thought he is Eater, not Evans!" Maka shouts.

"He is Evans. And you know Maka, Evans and Albarns never get along. Our kingdoms have been competing in wealth, in army, in everything! You know what will happen if you befriends with him! He might be a spy from Musica!" Spirit shakes her back and forth. Anger is seen in his eyes.

"I believe Soul! I have faith in him! He's not doing something like that? He even said that he is also in escape!" Maka insists.

"So you are on his side, not mine? I'm your father, Maka!" Spirit yells at her.

"You know why I hate you so much? You always lied! How come I can trust you? You are a f*cker who sleeps with different girl each day! Why did you abandon Mama? Did you love her? And now, how can I trust you? I know that Musica is our rival in wealth, but it doesn't mean that Soul is like that?" Maka yells back.

"MAKA!" Spirit slaps her.

"YOU ARE CHANGING BECAUSE OF THE REBELS! MY PATIENCE IS OFF! I'M GOING HARD ON YOU, MAKA!" Spirit snaps and takes some ropes with him. He immediately ties her and locks her.

"Don't come out, Maka. Never, until you are married!" Spirit slams the door.

"*sobs* I… *sobs* don't believe this… Tsubaki-chan…*sobs*Liz, Patty *Sobs* Everyone! *sobs*. Soul? It's really cold here… *sobs* Help me…." Maka sobs, and she break down in tears. She yells and curses her father.

"Maka, I'm so sorry…" Black*Star peeks from the window.

**A/N: Emotional chapter. I made the crazy dialogue between Spirit and Maka. Yippie! I nailed it :D Sorry for bad grammar and typos. Review and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo, I'm working on my new work, You're Not a Chick. Please read and review. Plus, I posted a challenge not long ago. Check it out and participate! :D**

**If I own Soul Eater, I'll make better clown designs. Sadly, I don't.**

**The Princess, The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale** **9**

"Guys, are you ready?" Soul reassures them.

"Yes, we are!" They whisper.

The rebels are going to save Maka. They are going to, no matter how much it costs. Especially Soul. He needs to save her, since he had vowed. Now they are already inside the castle grounds. They managed to trick them somehow. (A/N: I kinda ran out of idea how they got in. Spare me.)

"According to my soul perception, Maka is held around that north tower. I believe that's where her room is!" Ox investigates.

"Great! Now, Patty, Liz, Kim, Jackie, Harvar, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Crona, and I will distract the guards. While, Tsubaki and Ox will release Maka. After that, we'll retreat!" Soul tells his plan.

"Why are only two of us releasing Maka? It will be hard, right?" Ox continues, and Tsubaki nods in agreement.

"To not to attract much attention. You can go by that gutter." Soul points at a gutter near the tower.

"It's too small for two people!" Ox exclaims.

"You figure that out, we're going inside!" Soul points inside that castle, as the rest of the gang follows him.

"Oh, man. Nakatsukasa woman, what do we do now?" Ox turns at Tsubaki.

"I'm not sure if my weapon abilities have pop out or not. But I'll try out…" Tsubaki places a hand on her chin.

"Wait? So you are a member of the demon weapon clan? That must be amazing! Demon weapons are really rare to be found these days!" Ox exclaims happily.

"I'm a Nakatsukasa after all." Tsubaki chuckles awkwardly as she concentrate.

In a flash of light, Tsubaki turns as her smallest form, a kunai. Tsubaki's wavelength is really compatible, so Ox easily wields Tsubaki as they both enter the gutter.

"I wish I'm a weapon. It's better being carried!" Ox enters the gutter as the stinky smell starts to be smellable.

"Ahahaha…" Tsubaki sweatdrops.

~Meanwhile~

"Let's get inside!" Soul and the others climbed to the windows. They both are risking their lives, by jumping there. They run and make fuss.

"Weee! Catch me if you can!" Patty runs around madly as she torn the gordyns and break vases. Immediately, a few guards come to seize her. As the guard gets closer, Patty reacts.

"Oopsie! But you can't catch me… Die baldy!" Patty hands out a gun from her pants pocket.

"Whoaa!" Liz screams as she kicks down every ornament she sees. Same like Patty, some guards try to seize her. Liz does the same as Patty, shoving her gun and there goes bang! Bang! Bang!

"Let's go! Fire! Thunder!" Kilik and his twin siblings support each other. The two earth shamans start to let out their elements, affected by Kim's magic, while Kilik is kicking and tossing around things. Same thing also goes to Kilik, guards try to seize them and they fight the guards.

"Hyaaa!" Jackie and Kim shout in unison. Jackie burns things, while Kim is destroying things with her wand.

"…" Harvar silently tore down almost the whole room using his spear.

While Soul is busily handling some officers, he thought.

"What are they doing by now…"

~Out of the gutter~

"Finally!" Ox let out a relieved sigh.

"Ox-kun!" Tsubaki turns back to human form as she points to her back, a few officers heading for them.

"Lighting king!" Ox blocks their attack.

"Go, Tsubaki!" Ox shoos her away.

"Yes!" Tsubaki turns half of her hair to a kusari gama.

"The girl got away!" An officer chases her.

"Uh!" Tsubaki throws her kusari gama, and it hits the officer down.

"Hurry up!" Ox instructs her to move.

"Yes!" Tsubaki sprints hurriedly.

She peeks window by window. She checks for each room, wanting Maka's face displayed on it. But, a shadow suddenly appeared. She hurriedly hides. But the shadow gets closer and closer, like it knows Tsubaki is there, eventhough she didn't make a slightest sound. She stays on guard.

"Hey, worshipper!" A familiar voice called her.

"Ah! Sergeant!" Tsubaki holds her beating chest.

"A god. Just call me Black*Star. Are you planning to release Maka?" He casually asks her.

"Uh, yes! But…" Tsubaki blushed a bit, as she looks away.

"Are you looking for this?" Black*Star puts a hand on his hip and lend out a set of keys.

"Yes! But, why do you have those keys?" Tsubaki points at the keys.

"Hah? I'm the guard of this room. Besides, I'm the most trusted soldier here." He grins sheepishly.

"Let's get her out!" Tsubaki runs, followed by Black*Star.

Black*Star slips the key to the keyhole and turns it twice. The door creaks open, revealing a bruised, tied, crying Maka.

"Tsubaki? Black*Star?" She stops crying by instant.

"We're here to help you!' They both exclaim in unison, as they help Maka untie her ropes.

"Tsubaki-chan! Black*Star!" Maka throws herself to both of them, as they make the best group hug.

"Hurry up, we need to give signal to the other rebels!" Tsubaki instructs them.

"Black*Star, why did you help us?" Maka asks her brother.

"You know, I have always hate that old fart." He grins as they all run outside.

~Meanwhile~

"What's all with this fuss! Guards!" Spirit barges in to the room that the rebels are invading.

"Oh shit!" Soul curses as dozens of guards sprint in and attack them. In person, of course they are in no match with the guards. Plus, they are highly skilled. In like half an hour, they managed to seize all the rebels.

"You, little Evans boy, you must be the leader of this little rebels of yours, right?" Spirit tilts Soul's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"What did you do to Maka!" Soul struggles, trying to release the ropes on him. The guards hold him tighter.

"My lovely and precious daughter is far away from here. I'm keeping her from your filthy hands. Especially you, Musican!" Spirit shouts at Soul.

"Why you little bastard!" Soul tries to kick Spirit, but his foot changed to a blade.

"A demon weapon clan!" Soul winces at his bleeding foot.

"Too bad, you're going to die first, Soul Evans! Take him to the execution room!" Spirit gestures his hand to the guards.

"The rest of the rebels, come! You're going to die one another after this man!" Spirit points at Soul.

The guards take all of them to the execution room. Accidentally, Soul drops his headband while fighting.

~Meanwhile (probably around the time while Soul kicks Spirit)~

"Is it here?" Tsubaki asks Maka and Black*Star.

"My soul perception says that there are many souls in the room there!" Maka points at the room number 424.

"I still hear chatters!" Black*Star, the highly skilled assassin sharpen his hearings.

"Quick!" They all run faster.

"They're here! But they are going too…" They finally arrived as Black*Star kicks the door open.

"Leave…" Maka continues, as she sees the horrifying sight of blood splats, messy room, ripped gordyns, many guards lying around, and lastly, Soul's headband.

"Soul!" Maka picks up the headband, and starts sobbing.

"They got them…" Tsubaki sadly looks away, as she's also start sobbing. Black*Star pats her back and rubs comforting circles.

"Guys!" Ox runs madly inside the room.

"Execution! Spirit! Soul! Kill! Splat!" Ox tries to speak.

"Huh?" Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star turns around.

"They, are going to kill Soul and everyone! Hurry! I heard from a maid that they are going to the execution room! There's still time!" Ox shouts histerically.

"There's no time to waste! Let's go!" Black*Star commands them.

"Soul, wait for me. This time, I'll protect you!" Maka mumbles as the four of them run across the hallways.

**A/N: Finally! Countdown to the last chapter! I'm also going to make an epilogue, yeay! Review and review! Plus, please participate my Soul Eater Challenge :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Countdown to last chapters. SO excited!**

**If I own Soul Eater, I'll make the sun less annoying.**

**The Princess, The Rebel, and The Upside Down Tale Chapter 9**

"We can still save them, I believe." Black*Star runs across the hallways, followed by Maka, Tsubaki, and Ox.

~Meanwhile at the execution room~

"Sire, do we need to call the algojo Justin and prepare the guillotine?" A guard bows, as he asks Spirit.

"No need. Bring me your sword, and I'll cut his head off on this podium." Spirit smirks evilly.

"Take the boy here!" He orders.

"Uh let me go you punk!" Soul grunts as the guards take him to Spirit. The other rebels can't do a thing. They're tied as they watch the horrifying sight, of their leader's head being chop off. Patty whimpers, Liz sobs, Crona shivers, and even Ragnarok doesn't make a move. Everyone is really scared. Are they going to survive? Are they going to escape Spirit's blade? Are they even going to make it to the next hour?

"I shall cut you first, Evans." Spirit grins maniaclly as he rises his blade up.

"NO! PAPA! DON'T!" Maka barges in first, shoves her papa away, and hold Soul's head protectively to her chest.

"Papa, please. I'm going to marry Kidd, you can do anything you want to me, but please, papa. For once. Don't kill him. I'm begging you…" Maka tightens her grip to Soul's neck.

"Maka-chan, I…" Spirit stammers, but Maka cuts again.

"If you wish to continue, I'll stay here. You're gonna kill Soul, but you are gonna kill me as well." Maka confronts.

"Maka-chan… Stay away from here. You little rebels, you brainwashed my precious daughter and make her believe you!" Spirit childishly says.

"Like you tricked my mom, so you can f*ck with her." Liz pops in bravely, holding back her tears.

"Yeah! Like you did to mother!" Patty stands maniaclly. Black*Star, Tsubaki and ox have untied them earlier.

"You…" Spirit stares at the sisters. He remembers now. He looks at Patty, round blue eyes meet his. He starts to remember. And he turns to Liz. She's like an image of her mother, but with darker and straighter hair.

"The whore of Brooklyn. You are her daughters!" Spirit exclaims.

"Yes, you have made us homeless, parentless, and even uneducated! How dare you take away our precious mother!" Liz shouts at him bravely.

"Yes! You jackass!" Patty adds.

"I… And, you!" Spirit turns around to see a raven haired girl near the sisters. She looks like someone.

"A Nakatsukasa! A Nakatsukasa is alive? I don't believe it!" Spirit gleams his eyes at Tsubaki.

"What did you intend to do with my brother long ago. I know you meant to kill him, right? In purpose! And you disguised everything and take that chance to annihilate all the Nakatsukasas! Why did you do that!?" Tsubaki bravely speaks up, as tears come flowing down. Black*Star pats her back comfortingly.

"I… I was worried that the Naktsukasa will be even more richer than the royalty. I… am sorry." Spirit starts to see his guilt. He is guilty. Then he turn around to see all the rebels. He remembered them. What did he do to them.

"See papa. You took away everything from them. So, do you realize your fault?" Maka taps his shoulder. Other hand still holding Soul's neck.

"Yes. I do, Maka-chan. But I'm still going to kill this boy! Move Maka! Or I'll make you!" He shouts.

"Such an uncool guy I am…" Soul whispers silently. Blue lights start to glow around him, as Maka's hands retreat from his neck.

"I'm the gang leader but cannot protect my comrades and even a person that I love!" Soul shouts as his right arm changes to a scythe.

"Maka, I've vowed right?" Soul smirks at the now smiling Maka. Deep inside, Maka is wondering, who is the person he loves? But she stays quiet and watches Soul confronts her papa. Madness and the black blood that rests calmly within him start to rage and madness takes control of him.

"Nyeh sorry ass Maka's dad…" Soul confronts him. As his scythe madly changes to a keyboard scythe.

"GUARDS!" As a thousand of arrows start to attack him. But he just smiles madly when the arrows bounce back, due to the solidifying of the black blood that accelerate within his veins.

"Die." He smirks evilly as he sliced a clean cut through the officers.

"Dammit Sprit, I'll make you pay for making her cry…" Soul threatens him with his death glare, as Sprit backs off for a little, petrified by the rage of the young boy.

"Soul… Stop it…" Maka pulls him down by his waist, pulling him to a seated position. She drapes her arms around his neck and pulls him to a rib breaking hug. Her grigori soul purifies his madness, knocking him back to his senses.

"Maka…" He blinks his eyes.

"Hehe, already back on senses Mr. Cool Guy?" Maka giggles.

"I'm glad you are safe." Soul smirks as he embraces her again, to know that she is alright. Yes she is here and safe. Soul doesn't break his promise.

"Maka-chan… Papa is sorry…" Spirit totally gives up after seeing that scene. Knowing that Maka is happy, he thinks he'll get used to it too, probably 50% of him giving up is because of Soul's threatening glare.

"I guess all of us are happy." Maka smiles as she holds Soul's hand, receiving a lot of whistles from their friends. Suddenly something interrupts.

"Excuse me for interrupting, I'm Death The Kidd from Death Kingdom. Is there someone here called King Spirit Albarn?" Kidd comes in with a band of troops.

"Kidd?" Patty and Liz say in unison.

"Patty? Liz?" He says in disbelief.

"Kidd!"

"Patty! Liz!"

*Group hug*

"Oh, Liz, move your arm a little to the left. It's asymmetrical. Patty! Lower! Lower!" Kidd starts to arrange their hands, as they start to giggle.

"My, Kidd is still like those old days…" Shinigami speaks trough the mirror.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama. Is there something important?" Spirit continues.

"Hello Spirit-kun. I'm cancelling the matchmake of Kiddo and Maka." Shinigami explains.

"Eh? UH? WHY?" Spirit shows disappointment.

"Kiddo refuses to do it. He says, he'll look for another person. Beside, I think Maka-chan has her own boy there." Shinigami points at Maka, who is still holding Soul's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." They both blush and unlace their fingers.

"And another reason I send Kidd here, is to say that, you are in force of doing a retirement. We have investigated your womanizing habits, and the council decided that we should force you to a retirement. We want this to be peaceful, and not taking much riot. So, you are forced to have an early retirement, and pass your rights to the next legal apprentice." Shinigami explains seriously.

"That means… I'm the king?" Black*Star points at himself.

"Yes…" Spirit sobs, but knowing his fault, he accepts it peacefully.

"See, I don't break my promise?" Tsubaki smiles sweetly at him.

"Yeah, you didn't…" Black*Star blushes a bit and throw her a sheepish smile.

"And the Evans over there, your brother has heard about you and your rebel acts." Shinigami continues.

"WES?" Soul stands up and hurriedly jogs to Spirit.

"Yes, and he has heard that you are taking a royal princess with you." Shinigami adds.

"Wait! I didn't take her! She insisted to!" Soul awkwardly tries to explain the situation.

"Hahaha, your cool is off…" Maka giggles quietly, followed by crimson on Soul's cheeks.

"He gave you punishment. You cannot come back to Musica, unless, you bring a girl with you. Remember, only a girl." Shinigami playfully continues.

"A girl?" Soul blushes deeply, as he turns back to Maka, who is blushing as deep as him.

"So, well, Maka? Coming or not?" He offers his hand.

"Coming!" Maka answers gleefully, as they make their way outside hand in hand.

So well, it turns out to be a happy ending. Black*Star gets to be the biggest star, with Tsubaki watching from his side. Patty and Liz are back at their job, bodyguarding Kidd. Well Soul and Maka, they happily rule the lands between Musica and Deathschyte, the proof of the friendship between the two kingdoms.

**A/N: There's still an epilogue. Wait for me… Sorry for bad grammar, and please review.**

**CS: The only thing I like about 1D is varsity jackets.**

**Soul & Maka: Why?**

**CS: Because varsity jackets remind me of SOUL!**

**Soul: I'm cool right?**

**CS: You are really cool Soul *drools and throws a fangirl squeal***


	11. Epilogue 1

**A/N: Epilogue for The Princess, The Rebel, and Upside Down Tale.**

**If I own Soul Eater, I'll make Soul Eater until season 100!**

**Epilogue 1, Black*Star and Tsubaki**

Part 1

This is the story of a child. The child of the one of the best gangsters, White*Star, member of the Star Clan. The whole Star Clan mafias and gangster were erased from this whole world, except one little infant, still a few months old. He was the lone survivor of the infamous Star Clan. One of the army men, called Sid, took him, and raised him as his own child.

"You are no demon child, son." Sid pats his head.

"I know." He murmurs.

The boy's named Black*Star. The Black*Star from the past wasn't the Black*Star we know now. He wasn't obsessed with being a God. Not obsessed of being the strongest. He only train, because Sid wanted him to. He was a strong child. Quiet, but strong. One day, Sid took Black*Star to his new workplace, The Deathschyte palace.

"One little guy you got here…" Spirit looks down at the gloomy Black*Star.

"Hello little man, what's your name?" Kami squats down to the eye level of the 3 year old boy.

"Black*Star." He remained silent.

"He's a cute guy. I think he can be a great leader someday, Spirit. Why don't we adopt him?" Kami nudges Spirit's forearm.

"He can be a great sibling for Maka." Spirit looks at the baby girl he is holding. She's like 1 and a half year.

"Sid, do you mind if we adopt your son?" Kami asks Sid.

"Yes, I don't mind madam!" Sid gives her a bow.

"Great, in a couple of days, I'll take you little star. You're gonna be an energetic guy!" Spirit waved at Black*Star. He remained silent.

~Back at Sid's apartment~

"Black*Star, you're leaving this house. Your new parents are the king and queen. Behave well and do as they say." Sid gave him advices.

"Yes, Sid-nii." He nods.

"Good." Sid replies and takes him to his bed.

~Couple of days later~

"You're gonna be an energetic buddy…" Spirit patted his head.

Black*Star remembered what Sid told him a few days ago. Always do what they say.

"Yes! I'm Black*star and I'll conquer the world!" He started to act as an energetic kid.

Soon time passed. He continues to be the boastful self of him, the outer shield, of his real, fragile him. He acted to be strong and positive all the time. Not anyone in this whole world knows him. Except…

"_You're kinda weird. But I think your idea is good." _A pair of pale hands clapped at him.

No one ever accepted him. He is a murderer. He is a star clan. Even the king and queen freaked out when they saw his star tattoo. No one ever appreciated his act, even though he works hard to put that up. But this girl is different. She was the first person in his whole life to appreciate him, clapped at him, or at least to listen to his small speeches.

That girl is Tsubaki.

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." _

She didn't break their promise. She was there when he became the king. She's one person he can show his fragile side. The person he can believe.

~10 years after the rebels~

"Black*Star! It's time for the council meeting!" Tsubaki pulls her skirt as she run in the hallways. Looking for Black*Star, his dearest husband, which now is taller that her, a little bit.

Black*Star proposed Tsubaki like 2 years ago. Tsubaki agreed in joy, as she accepted a star shaped pendant. Not long, they got married and rule the kingdom together. Well, mostly, Black*star sticks with his playful half fake attitude (he had grown used to his acts, and it oddly attached to him), so Tsubaki must do the most works.

"Oh gosh, Black*Star! You're still like a kid!" Tsubaki lift her pale yellow skirt higher, revealing black heels underneath it and run faster. Soon, she sees a little glimpse of blue.

"Gotcha!" She turned half of her hair to a kusari gama and wraps Black*Star.

"Aah.. You got me!" Black*Star moans.

"We're getting back to the castle Black*Star." Tsubaki drags chained Black*Star, after she realizes that Black*Star is at the balcony.

"No, you stay here." He pulls the end of the kusari gama and takes her back.

"Come on Black*Star, don't fool around." Tsubaki sighs, as she turns her hair back.

"I want you to see this." Black*Star points at the sky, it's glimmering with stars in it.

"It's so beautiful…" Tsubaki comments, as slowly Black*Star relaxes and removes his outer personality.

"Yes, you see… If the dark sky is me, then the stars are Tsubaki." He points at the sky and at the stars.

"Oh really? It's not like you?" Tsubaki arched a brow playfully.

"No, I just want to thank you." He blushes a bit. Even though they are married, it's hard not to blush.

"I think the whole sky is you Black*Star, a mix of dark, but a little spar…" Tsubaki is cut off with Black*Star crashing his lips against hers.

"Kles…" Tsubaki blushes as they let go, and fireworks start to pops out.

"Wow, you made this?" Tsubaki says in disbelieve.

"It's our anniversary anyway? You're too busy with duties…" Black*Star casually says.

"About duties, I thought, you are the one who's supposed to do it, right?" The shoujo background fades, and Tsubaki twirls her index finger.

"Um…" Black*Star is speechless.

SMACK

"No matter how old are you, I just need to smack your head everyday, to get it work. Now let's go, Black*Star kun…" Tsubaki half heartedly teases, as she takes her husband's hand.

"Boring…" He starts to switch to his outer personality.

"Boring without you, you always make the door breaks?" Tsubaki comments.

"AH, NO TSUBAKI? YOU DIDN'T TRUST YOUR GOD? COME ON! GIVE ME CREDIT!" He moans loudly.

"Black*Star is forever Black*Star…" Tsubaki sighs, as she drags him to the meeting room.

**A/N: FLUFF! YES FLUFF! Review… And wait for Epilogue 2&3!**


	12. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue**

**Part 2: Death The Kidd, Patty, Liz**

Devils, Devils of Brooklyn. People feared them, even they are still teenagers. A 12 year old blonde and a 13 year old taller. They wander the streets of Brooklyn, shoving gun at people, in order to get food. They are Patricia and Elizabeth Thompson, or Thompson Sisters for short. The most feared girls in Brooklyn.

"You both are amazing! Why don't you come to my place?"

Three stripped weirdo. Three words for kidd. He offered a helping hand for them.

"Why should we, rich bastard?" Liz lit up her cigarette.

"Be my body guards! It'll be fun!" Kidd opens both of his arms.

"Like we want to, let's go Patty." Liz instructs Patty to move, and Patty sticks a tongue out.

They rejected it, a helping hand. They hated Spirit Albarn and everything about DeathSchyte Kingdom. He killed their mother, and after sleeping with her. They wanted to annihilate everyone except them. They hated everyone.

"Oh shoot, run Patty!" Liz ran alongside Patty.

"Aye sis!" She ran faster than before.

A band of cops were chasing them. They stole a pretty much big amount from the bank. And they were escaping.

"STOP!" The symmetry guy is back on the trail.

"These girls are mine. I'm taking them under my care. The stripy boy showed his ID card.

"Forgive us Death Kingdom respective, Kidd sama." They bow down in apology and headed back.

"So, do you mind joining me?" Kidd offered again.

"Of course we are!" Liz exclaimed in fake joy. She was going to squeeze this boy. Let money and power pour down them.

They tried, but they still couldn't. Actually they were fooling themselves. Kidd is really innocent boy, and a real fun one. They often laughed at his OCD issues. Protect him as much as they could, eventough they knew, Kidd was an expert himself. But it was over when they knew, that Death Kingdom was in good relation with DeathSchyte Kingdom. They packed their things and flee from Death Kindom.

They met the rebels. Another helping hand. They were like their oldselves again. Stealing, robbering and much more else. Until the Maka incident, there are no rebels anymore. Black*Star and Tsubaki(well Tsubaki to be precise) ruled the kingdom amazingly. Kidd still accepts them. He said, their replacements didn't know about symmetry.

~10 years after Maka incident~

"Kidd!? How many times did I tell you not to arrange them based by symmetry!" Liz yelled at Kidd's amazingly symmetrical paperworks. Kidd is a king now. Not like Black*Star, he doesn't doze off. In fact, he's got no wife up to now.

"But Liz…" Kidd pleads.

"Oh lookie… a yellow paper!" Patty exclaims as she starts to fold a giraffe.

'NOOOOO! SYMMETRY PATTY! SYMMETRY!" Kidd yells off in horror.

"oh God, it happens everyday…" Liz massages her forehead.

Well, Kidd is still a kid. Nothing changed much. Kidd wailing over symmetry, Patty breaking another giraffe and Liz tidying everything else later. But still, that's their own story.

**A/N: It's a cliffhanger who Kidd would end up with. Liz or Patty. In the manga, Liz showed much more signs than Patty. Patty and Black*Star are partner in crimes. Seriously. They are, even in the Book of Eibon. And I admit, this is sloppy and real cheesy. I can't think about it anymore *.* Princess Rebel Tale is almost coming to an end!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
